Happiness is a State of Mind
by ocasille
Summary: Bella's pursuing her dream of becoming a nurse & in the process learning not to be so co-dependent, Jacob's rediscovering his love for football. Now it's their turn to be normal, to be happy. But life's never really that simple, is it? Natural Path sequel
1. Chapter 1

I lifted the barbell over my shoulders resting it back on its rack, letting out a groan of exertion for good measure, just in case anyone was watching. The weight distributed on each side equaled well over a hundred pounds; I had to pretend that it was at least a challenge, even if realistically it was a cinch for me. Actually the whole working out wasn't even necessary for me, but I had to keep up appearances. A guy eats like I do and never works out, people might wonder how in the hell I'm so muscular. And in football you know people's mind are immediately going to jump to steroids. So, even though it was an annoying and unnecessary waste of my limited time, I spent a couple hours each day in the school gym.

"Black," Coach Armstrong called out as he walked into the gym. "You ready for this game against the Eagles?"

I sat up on the bench and wiped some non-existent sweat off of my face with the towel that was slung over my shoulders.

"Would you think I was a terrible sports cliché if I said I was born ready?"

He narrowed his eyes, seeming to decide whether or not he should scold me for joking about the big game - he took his football pretty seriously - but he just chuckled. "Good, I don't think I have to remind you how important this game is."

No, I definitely didn't need any reminder of how much was riding on this game, of how much was riding on _my_ shoulders, as the quarterback and captain. We needed to win this game to finish the season in first place. And it's common knowledge that scouts are much more inclined to go check a player out if he's playing on a top team, so quite a few guys' futures were riding on this game. It was definitely a lot of pressure, but nothing I couldn't handle. I'd been under worse pressure.

"Alright, I'll see you at practice tomorrow Black," he said, slapping me on the back. "Oh, and you tell Cleary that if he misses one more practice I'm finding a new starting running back." he added as an afterthought.

"Will do Coach," I told him as he walked away.

He would occasionally get me to pass on such messages to the guys, saying that it's part of being captain. But I suspect that sometimes he just doesn't feel like seeking them out at school, or doesn't want to be the bad guy. Not that I mind, I'm used to being a leader, and the team respects me, but I just don't like the feeling that I'm doing his dirty work. Now don't get me wrong he's a great coach, but I guess everyone has their quirks.

I ran into a couple guys from the team as I was leaving the gym. They were both in grade ten, and for some reason unbeknownst to me, thought I was some sort of god.

"Hey Jake, what's good tonight?" Alex Wright, the taller of the two asked.

"Not too much,"

"Well there's this party at Marissa Lancot's house. We were thinking about checking it out later. You in?"

"I can't, I have some shit I have to do tonight." I replied vaguely. It was getting harder and harder to come up with new excuses for why I couldn't go out certain nights, nights I was patrolling.

Nate nudged Alex. "Told you he wouldn't want to go to a sophomore party. He's a senior," he said this reverently, as if the fact that I was a couple years older put me in a class above everyone else. I always hated that particular, small-minded, high school way of thinking.

"It's not that, I just have plans. Maybe I'll swing by later," I said, so they wouldn't think I wasn't blowing them off. Well, I was, but not for the reasons they thought.

"Alright man, well we'll see you later, maybe." Alex said and Nate nodded his head in way of goodbye.

I slung my gym bag over my shoulders and walked back to my car. I read the time on the dash and groaned. I was really hoping to get a nap in before patrols, but it looked like I'd be lucky to squeeze in time to eat.

Between football, school, the pack, and hanging out with Bella I was the busiest I'd ever been. But even though it felt like I didn't have time to breathe sometimes, I was happy; it was like everything in my life was finally coming together. The pack was thriving under my leadership, I was getting very good grades in my AP classes, the team has a very good chance of winning state with me at quarterback, and of course I'm with the girl I love. Also the added popularity that came with being on the football team didn't hurt. It was very well shaping up to be one of the best years of my life. Wait, no, I didn't say that out loud. It doesn't count; it's not going to jinx me. No drama this year.

Yeah, right. I can't even _think_ that with a straight face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So just a little prologue of sorts to give you an idea of what the story's gonna be about. I'm kind of excited to write this, so hopefully you guys are excited to read it :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in fourth period biology trying not to drift off, but lack of sleep combined with Mr. Garcia's monotone voice was turning it into a quite a challenge. It seemed like I could barely string a couple hours of sleep together lately, and I thought the pack life was demanding before I was Alpha. The pack recently acquired a new member; Paul's cousin, Aidan Cordero. Being as he was related to Paul it came as no surprise that he was a total hothead, phasing at the ripe old age of 13. Sam and I were trying to stay with him as much as possible to make sure he didn't get into any trouble and trying to help him phase back. So far it's been 5 days and no luck. He was constantly complaining about how he hated being a wolf and how he just wanted to go back. His attitude was wearing thin on everyone's patience, especially Paul's, who stubbornly insisted that he was never this much of an idiot.

"Dude, he's a carbon copy of you 2 years ago." Embry chortled, after one of Paul's many implorations that they were nothing alike.

"Whatever Call, I'm not like that anymore." Paul replied.

And believe it or not, this was true. Paul had changed inordinately over the last year and a half. Gone was the arrogant, ill-tempered asshole of the past. Okay, maybe not gone, he definitely made an appearance from time to time, but never around the reason for his attitude 180.

I know what you're thinking. A_ girl _changed Paul Lahote? Say it ain't so. But it's true, only you would never guess who the girl is. Her name is Sarah Lahote..Paul's daughter.

You're reeling, I know, I was too, but that's not even the craziest part. The kicker is that her mother is my sister, Rachel. Now you're probably surprised that Paul is still around to see the light of day. Believe me I wanted to kill him, I really did, but Rachel wouldn't let me. She told me that they were in love and I scoffed in disbelieve, but she was adamant. She wouldn't even let me fight him. Needless to say I had a lot of pent up aggression towards him.

So, I punished him the only way I could, by piling on his duties in the pack. I had him patrolling almost around the clock and the rare situations we had with vampires I ordered him to stay behind. This went on for quite a while until Rachel gave me a verbal beat down, which coming from a girl half my size was a bit of a blow to the ego. She yelled at me, saying Paul was never around to help her or go with her to doctors appointments and that it was all because of my petty, personal grudge. She also said that this was the whole reason they had kept their relationship a secret until now, because they knew I would flip out. Of course, she used more colourful words than that, but you get the idea.

So, I let up. As soon as I did Paul was at my house, a lot. And even though we weren't the best of friends I couldn't deny that he was good to Rachel. He went with her to every single doctor's appointment from then on and always made sure she had everything she needed. I'd never seen Paul treat anyone that well unless he stood to gain something in return. He was scared, I knew that much from when we patrolled together, but he wasn't going to abandon Rachel. I could see from his thoughts that he really did love her. So I had to grudgingly admit that he wasn't a complete jackass.

Everyone immediately fell in love with Sarah Rebecca Lahote. It surprised everyone, Paul included, just how much he loved his daughter. Whenever he was patrolling he was thinking about her, thinking how he couldn't wait to get back to her. So I cut him some slack, lightening his schedule. Or in Quil's words, gave him a maternity leave. The old Paul definitely resurfaced when Quil thought that.

The bell rang announcing the end of the day, breaking me from my thoughts. I would definitely have to get the review for tomorrow's test from somebody.. I barely paid attention to the second half of class.

I decided to leave school earlier than usual, opting to skip my normal routine of going to the gym in favour of some much needed sleep. When I got home I threw my backpack by the door and went straight to my room, collapsing into my bed.

It seemed as though I had only been a sleep a few seconds when my phone rang, but after a quick glance at my clock I realized it had been over an hour. I groaned, willing my hand to move. I reached for my phone, and eyes still tightly shut, trying to hold onto the last wisp of unconsciousness, pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello," I said, my voice slightly distorted from sleep.

"Jake?" Bella's voice rang in my ear, sounding a little frantic. "Are you busy?"

"Um not really," I replied, struggling not to fall back asleep. "What's up?"

"My truck won't start and Charlie's at work and I didn't want to bug you, but I have an exam in an hour and I'm kind of freaking out. Do you think you could drive me to Port Angeles?"

"Sure," Reluctantly I rolled out of bed, pulling on the first pair of sweats I found on my floor.

"Are you sure? You weren't doing something? You sounded a little distracted,"

"Bells, it's fine. You have to get to your exam; of course I'll drive you. Just give me 5 minutes."

She breathed out a sigh of relief. "Okay thanks so much. I was about to have a heart attack,"

I told her no problem and said goodbye, too tired to even make a joke about how if she had a heart attack at least there would be a nurse on the scene. I dropped my phone on my bed and pulled my favourite sweater over my head, not bothering to put a shirt on. A sweater would be more than enough to keep me warm from the harsh winter weather. I made myself a coffee, knowing I was going to need it to stay awake for the long drive. I poured the coffee into a travel mug, and mumbled a 'see you later' to my dad as I ambled out the door.

I pulled into Bella's driveway and the next instant she appeared on the doorstep, looking cute all bundled up to ward of the cold, and clutching her messenger bag. She jumped into the car, looking pretty keyed up. She leaned over to kiss me, but she pulled back a second later her nose scrunched up.

"You taste like coffee,"

I laughed at the expression on her face. "Yeah, just a little stimulant for the drive."

She leaned back, looking me over pensively. "You look terrible," she stated.

"Gee thanks, Bells," I snorted.

"No, I mean, you look like you haven't slept in days."

I shrugged, that was about right.

"Okay, get out," she demanded suddenly, pushing on my arm.

"Oh, now you're kicking me out of my car?" I asked her, amused, as she tried to push me bodily out of the Rabbit.

She narrowed her eyes, ceasing her movements for a minute. "You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?" I smirked in way of answer and she rolled her eyes.

"Is it alright if I take your car to school?"

"Sure, but I can drive you Bells - "

She cut me off mid sentence. "No, you need sleep. I'll drive myself to my exam and you go up to my room and sleep."

"I can just run home," I told her.

"No, just stay here. My bed's bigger, you can stretch out."

That sounded really good right about now. "Okay, thanks Bells. Good luck on your exam."

"Thanks, now get your ass out of your car or I'm gonna be late for my exam." she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Okay, okay," I chuckled, holding my hands up in surrender.

"Sleep," she commanded me as I got out of the car.

Hey, you never needed to tell me that twice. I walked into Bella's house and made my way up to her room. I closed the door behind me, pulled off my sweater and fell onto her bed, knowing I would be asleep in a matter of seconds on her comfortable bed.

* * *

><p>I was awoken by a hand at my shoulders and a loud voice in my ear. Damn, what does a guy have to do to get some sleep around here? I opened my eyes to see Quil standing over me impatiently.<p>

"Dude, I've been looking for you all over. Your dad said you were in Port Angeles."

I rolled over turning my back to him. "Fuck off, I'm sleeping."

Did I mention that lack of sleep makes me a little cranky?

"O-kay just thought you might wanna know that Aidan and Paul are fighting."

I groaned as I rolled out of bed too early for the third time today. It was times like these that I hated being Alpha. I scribbled a quick note to Bella, leaving it on her night stand.

"Let's go,"

The second Quil and I phased we were bombarded by Paul's livid thoughts.

_Think about her disrespectfully again, I fucking dare you_. he snarled.

Aidan whimpered pitifully. _Let me go, _he whined.

I pushed my legs harder, racing to get towards them.

_Paul.. _I growled in warning.

Quil and I arrived at the edge of the woods near Sam's where Paul and Aidan were fighting. Paul, who was the much stronger of the two, was pinning Aidan on his side with his front paws, his teeth dug into Aidan's neck.

_Paul let him go! _I shouted into his mind.

_The little shit was thinking __**dirty**__ things about Rachel._ Paul responded, infuriated.

Aidan was panting, no longer trying to convince Paul to let him go.

_You're hurting him!_

He snorted, _Yeah that was kind of the idea._

_No you're really hurting him, if you dig your teeth in any deeper you could nick an artery. Now let him go!_ I was really hoping Paul could be mature about this, but it looks like I didn't have a choice but to give _him_ no choice.

Paul retracted his teeth from Aidan's neck unwillingly, giving him a swift jab in the side with his paw, and then he backed away. Aidan gasped in pain, and I ran over to him examining his wound. Why the fuck isn't it healing?

_Paul you're so fucking stupid! You think you've changed. You haven't changed at all!_

Paul watched Aidan through my eyes.

_Why isn't he healing?_ he asked nervously.

_Fuck if I know. Quil get Sam, now._

Quil took off in the direction of Sam's house.

_What's going on?_ Paul was frantic now.

The wounds should already be closing up, and on their way to fading to scars, and the scars fading to unmarked skin. But the incisions were just as gaping as the second Paul stepped away.

_Paul just get out of here. I don't need your bullshit right now._ I commanded him.

Paul raced away towards his house and in the next instant his thoughts were gone.

_Aidan, can you hear me?_

_Yeah,_

Even his thoughts sounded weak.

_How are you feeling?_

_Like a wolf just dug its teeth into my neck._ he answered, trying to lighten the mood. _Has this ever happened to any of you guys before? Has it ever taken you this long to heal?_

I couldn't hide the truth from him, it was right there in my mind already.

_No, this has never happened before._

I could feel his panic and his fear, even if he was trying to pretend like he wasn't fazed. Suddenly there were two more voices in my head as Quil and Sam ran towards us.

_Has he healed yet?_ Sam's voice sounded in my head.

_No, he's still the same. Why is this happening?_

_I've heard about something like this before.._

I turned away from Aidan, craning my neck, looking for Sam and Quil. All of a sudden Aidan's thoughts disappeared. I whipped my head back around, fearing the worst. What I saw calmed my fears, but not for long as I took in his state. Aidan had phased back into human form for the first time, his skin was practically translucent, and blood was flowing freely from the gashes in his neck.

_We have to get him to the hospital, __**now**__._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know, I know it's been forever. Hopefully you're all still with me lol, and hopefully you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter:<strong>

_I could feel his panic and his fear, even if he was trying to pretend like he wasn't fazed. Suddenly there were two more voices in my head as Quil and Sam ran towards us._

_**Has he healed yet?** Sam's voice sounded in my head._

**_No, he's still the same. Why is this happening?_**

**_I've heard about something like this before.._**

_I turned away from Aidan, craning my neck, looking for Sam and Quil. All of a sudden Aidan's thoughts disappeared. I whipped my head back around, fearing the worst. What I saw calmed my fears, but not for long as I took in his state. Aidan had phased back into human form for the first time, his skin was practically translucent, and blood was flowing freely from the gashes in his neck._

**_We have to get him to the hospital, __now__._**

* * *

><p>"No! No hospitals." I said aloud once we had phased back. "How would we explain this?" The look on Quil's face told me that he hadn't even thought that far ahead. "No, I have to call Dr. Cullen. Bring Aidan back to my house, I'm gonna go run ahead and call Cullen."<p>

I phased back and took off at full tilt towards my house. Minutes later I was throwing the door to my house open. My dad was sitting at the kitchen table cutting up some meat for dinner.

"Jake?" he questioned, thrown off by my abrupt arrival.

I didn't have time to answer him though, I would explain later. I breezed by him and down the hall to my room. I snatched my phone from my bed and quickly looked up Carlisle's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" He sounded surprised and a little anxious. I was probably the very last person he expected to be lighting up his caller ID.

"Carlisle? Uh, Dr. Cullen, I really need your help."

I knew he could tell from my tone that it was something serious. After I quickly and briefly brought him up to speed he promised to be over as soon as possible. I stripped my bed of the sheets and crossed the hall to get new ones as Dr. Cullen had instructed.

"Jake! What's going on?" My dad called out from down the hall, seeing my reappearance.

"Dad, I can't talk right now. Sorry," I threw over my shoulder as I stepped quickly back into my room.

I got the fresh sheets on my bed just in time as I heard my front door being thrown open. Seconds later Sam and Quil entered my room carrying Aidan between them, trying to keep him as rigid as possible. He looked even paler than he had just a few minutes ago if that was possible. Quil and Sam carefully laid him down on my bed and he drew in a shaky breath.

"Fuck!" Quil cursed, running his hand through his matted hair. "What is this? I mean what's happening? Jake?"

I glared at him, wordlessly telling him to shut up. The last thing Aidan needed was people freaking out.

"I don't know," I answered, keeping my voice and my outward appearance calm. Even if realistically I was just as freaked as Quil.

"Jake?" came Aidan's feeble voice from the bed.

I crouched down beside him. "Yeah? What do you need?"

His eyelids fluttered shut and he stayed silent. I shook him lightly and spoke to him trying to get him to stay awake. I may not know much about medicine, but I did know that it would not be good if he slipped into unconsciousness. It was time's like these - times when I just felt_ so_ overwhelmed - that I wondered if the pack would be better off under Sam's leadership again. I was a good leader, maybe even a natural leader, but I was _technically_ still a kid, even if only for a couple more months.

Luckily it was at that moment that Carlisle swept gracefully into my room, my dad trailing behind him as fast as he could manage.

My dad took in Aidan's pallid complexion and his eyes widened in surprise and a brief flash of fear, but I couldn't be sure as it was gone in the next instant.

"What the -" My dad trailed off, not seeming to know what to say.

"He's not healing," Quil said, a little unnecessarily.

My dad was wide eyed and speechless, which, let me tell you, doesn't happen very often. Carlise knelt down next to Aidan and began checking his vitals and examining his wounds.

"He's lost a lot of blood and he may have broken a rib, but I can't be sure without an x-ray. I'm going to have to go in there and suture these cuts right away." Carlisle informed us as he began pulling instruments out of his bag.

"Do you need anything?"

"Just room, if you could all wait outside I will let you know as soon as I'm done."

We all shuffled out of my small room somberly. Quil followed reluctantly, looking a little uneasy to be leaving Aidan alone with a vampire.

I put my hand on his shoulder ushering him along. "He's a good doctor." I reminded Quil. He had been great with Seth when he had gotten injured in the fight with the Volturi. I knew we could trust him.

"What the hell is this?" I directed my question at Sam as I remembered him vaguely thinking that he had heard about something like this.

"I've heard legends about the healing gene that's activated when we phase skipping a generation. But I've never come across anyone who's even Known of someone with such a case. I always assumed it was just stories." He shook his head as if trying to dispel the idea that something like this could actually be true. "They have every other characteristic and gene that leads to their becoming a werewolf, but they somehow are missing this one key component."

I slowly digested the news Sam had just relayed and for the first time in a long time I feared for one of my pack member's lives. Skipping a generation? What the fuck does that even mean? How could one of the most important components of being a werewolf just be _skipped_ over? It seemed like such a gross injustice, and it left me wondering just how much else I didn't know.

"How is he supposed to fight without the healing gene?" Quil asked.

"He won't," I answered, instantly coming to a decision. "He'll phase when he has to, he'll run when he has to, because he _will_ have to - the pent up aggression would eat him alive otherwise - but he won't fight."

"But ripping bloodsuckers apart is the only satisfaction we get from this curse!" Quil said loudly, seeming to take personal offense to my decision.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Did he think I didn't know what it would be like for Aidan? All the pain and none of the glory. I could certainly relate.

"Just what would you suggest I do, Quil? Have Dr. Cullen on hand at all times to tend to him?"

"There has to be some other way." Quil insisted. Since when did he become Aidan's advocate?

"Why do you care so much?" I asked, honestly interested. "You don't even like Aidan."

"I just know what it's like to be on the outside looking in." Quil answered, not elaborating any further.

Before I could respond Carlisle emerged from my room, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I stitched up his wounds and bandaged his rib, but he really should have it x-rayed. Until I know exactly what I'm dealing with I can't be certain on the course of treatment. For right now he should just rest."

Sam, Quil and I eyed each other uncomfortably. There really wasn't any way to explain away an injury such as this. Sure, Paul was an idiot, nobody was debating that, and he would definitely be punished for this. But he never meant to do the kid permanent damage. It's like when you're a little kid and you've just suffered some great injustice at the hands of your parents, so you tell them you hate them. You don't really mean it, but you say it anyways because you know at the end of the day they'll still love you.

Carlisle seeming to interpret our silence said, "Come see me at the hospital as soon as Aidan is able and we will take care of this privately."

I walked Carlisle out the door and shook his hand firmly, fighting the natural instinct to withdraw from his icy touch. "Thank you very much, Dr. Cullen. I can't tell you how much we appreciate this."

"Of course. After what you did for our family it is the least I could do."

I nodded, embarrassed by his gratitude. We both knew that I hadn't helped in the battle with the Volturi for the benefit of him or his family. Really he was just being polite, as Bella had tried to tell me many times that most of the Cullens were. It was just hard to think of the reason we were werewolfs in the first place as anything other than monsters.

"Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything, Jacob." Carlisle offered.

I told him I would and watched, transfixed as he vanished. Even though I'd seen vampires run a million times, it always amazed me how some_thing_ that looked so human could be such an undeniable predator.

I walked back into my house and ran into Quil and Sam who appeared to be on their way out.

"I guess I'll be getting back to patrols now." said Quil.

"Yeah, and I'll take over for Aidan." Sam chipped in.

I nodded gratefully; glad I wouldn't have to worry about getting someone to cover for him.

I sat down at the kitchen table and called Paul filling him in briefly. He said he would take care of the call to Aidan's father, but that he couldn't be sure if he would even have the presence of mind to care. Much to Aidan's chagrin - he tried his damnedest to hide it from us - we all now knew that his single father was an alcoholic who was rarely around. And although he was surprisingly adept at controlling what he thought about, he let it slip that his dad probably wouldn't even notice he was gone for those 5 days.

I hung up with Paul and was about to go to my room to sleep for as long as humanly possible when I remembered that Aidan was currently taking up my bed. I groaned audibly, balking at the idea of sleeping on the much too short couch.

I dialed Bella's number and she picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" she answered, sounding preoccupied.

"Hey, can I come over?"

"Of course, I was hoping you'd be here when I got home. Is everything okay?"

"Not really," I admitted. "Can I tell you about it later?"

Bella opened the door; her face buried in one of her textbooks an intense look of concentration on her face. She traced her fingers along the words as she read them and a moment later snapped her book shut.

"Sorry, just wanted to get that chapter done, but now I'm all yours." She smiled as she pulled me in for a hug, and I closed my eyes breathing in her scent. "What do you want to do?"

"Actually, I was hoping we could go up to your room." I admitted sheepishly.

She eyed me suspiciously and I laughed at the misinterpretation.

"To sleep," I clarified. "This wasn't some sort of reverse booty call." I told her with a chuckle.

"Oh, sure," Was it my imagination or did she look disappointed by that fact that it was not indeed a booty call? Oh Bella.

"God, I'm so exhausted." I groaned as my stomach hit Bella's mattress.

Bella kneeled next to me on the bed, massaging my shoulders soothingly. "You need to cut yourself some slack, you're wearing yourself thin."

She kissed my shoulders as she rubbed in a wonderfully distracting way. I rolled over on my back to face her and her hands went to work on my shoulders from the different angle. I closed my eyes, content to let her relax me into a blissful slumber.

"I love you," I mumbled, almost incoherently as I succumbed to the fatigue threatening to overtake my body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV:**

I rolled out of bed early the next morning, planting a soft kiss on Jake's shoulder as I departed. He was lying on his stomach, snoring softly as he sprawled out on my bed. I smiled at the sight, glad that he was finally getting some much needed rest. As soon as I was out of the warm refuge that is my bed I realized how cold it was. I noticed Jacob's sweater lying beside the bed and pulled it over my head. I walked downstairs and put on a pot of coffee as I made myself breakfast.

Once the eggs were ready I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down to eat. I opened up my textbook reluctantly, flipping to the point I had stopped at last night. I really wanted to just relax and eat my breakfast, but I had another final in two days so I had to fit in studying wherever I could.

I couldn't believe how much work college was. Don't get me wrong I wasn't expecting it to be easy, but I definitely wasn't expecting it to be this hard. I was nearing the end of the first semester of my final year of my two year program and I was exhausted. Between school, the commute to school, and the few shifts I could manage at the Newton's I was pretty strung out. Needless to say I could not wait until the three week long Christmas break that was not approaching quickly enough for my liking. It was a miracle, really, that Jacob and I found any time to hangout between our equally hectic schedules. But we did try to make time for each other every day, even if sometimes it was only an hour or less.

Now that I was thinking of our hectic schedules I had the distinct feeling that there was something going on today. A final? No, I definitely didn't have another one until Tuesday. I didn't have a shift at Newton's until my finals were over. Hmm, what could I be forgetting? I glanced over at the time glaring at me from the clock on the oven and it hit me. Jacob had a football game today! A very important game that started in less than half an hour. I jumped up, my scattered textbooks forgotten on the table.

I flung the door to my room open to find Jacob still sprawled out on my bed, still snoring, and still dead to the world. Apparently I wasn't the only one who had temporarily forgotten about his game. I walked over to my bed and shook Jacob in an attempt to rouse him. He grumbled in his sleep and rolled on his side, his back facing me. I pushed him again, with a little more force this time and called his name loudly. I tried different variations several more times but he wasn't budging. Damn, he was such a heavy sleeper. I looked at the clock and felt a panicky feeling rise in my chest. I knew how important this game was to him and how pissed he would be if he missed it. I ran across the hall and filled a glass of water in the sink, and before I could think better of it I threw the water in Jacob's face.

He came to suddenly, coughing and wiping the water away with his hands. That was most likely a decidedly horrible way to wake up. He looked up at me as I sheepishly hid the glass behind my back. I inwardly rolled my eyes at myself; as if there was anywhere else the water could have come from.

"What the hell, Bella?" he hissed, more confused than angry.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry, but it's 10:40 and you weren't waking up and I didn't know what else to do."

He raised his eyebrows, giving me a look that clearly said _so what?_ He was getting pissed now.

"You have a game at 11!" I exclaimed, waving my hands for emphasis.

For a second he was motionless as my words sunk in and then he sprung into action.

"Fuck!" he hissed as he jumped out of bed, now fully alert if the water hadn't already done the trick. He walked around my room pulling on the clothes he had discarded last night in order to sleep more comfortably. "Fucking fuck," he swore randomly. "I'm supposed to be there at fucking ten. Most important game of the fucking year.."

I shrunk back from his anger instinctively, thinking I could have woken him up in time if only I'd remembered. I'd been up since 8:30.

"Sorry," I mumbled meekly.

He turned to me as if just remembering that I was still there and his angry expression softened. "It's not your fault baby." He brushed my cheek with his hand and then withdrew it to run it through his unruly hair in frustration. "I completely fucking blanked with all the shit that went on last night and I forgot to set my alarm. Damnit!"

I really wanted to ask him what exactly did happen last night but now obviously wasn't the time.

"I gotta go," he said as he ran down the stairs. I grabbed my coat, a scarf and gloves from the front closet.

"Wait, my truck isn't working. I need to come with you."

Moments later we were in the Rabbit and flying full speed towards the reservation school.

"You don't have to watch the game, Bells, it's pretty fucking cold out."

"How would you score any runs without your lucky charm there?" I teased.

He looked at me blankly.

"I'm kidding! Geeze, I know quarterbacks don't score the runs." Jacob laughed as he realized I was messing with him. "I'm not as clueless as I used to be, you know. I actually know a thing or two now. And I wouldn't miss this game for anything. Even if I will be freezing without my space heater." I linked my arms through his and snuggled closer to him.

It was true, me and football weren't always the best of friends, but ever since Jacob had got back into it last year I had made a very conscious effort to at least get to know football a little better. And get to know I did. I went to every single game, dragging either Seth, Embry, or Emmett with me, and barraging them with questions the entire game.

"Damn Bella, you really are clueless." Emmett remarked, after I asked what was presumably quite a stupid question.

I knew I had annoyed the hell out of the guys those first few months, but it was important to me. It was as if I was making up for my previous selfishness at the begging of mine and Jacob's friendship, by throwing myself wholeheartedly into something that was just about him. By the time his second year of football rolled around I was quite the football pro if I did say so myself. The guys would laugh in amusement when I would curse the refs after a particularly atrocious call or yell at the coach for not making an obvious play.

We pulled into the busy parking lot of the school 5 minutes before the game and Jacob quickly pulled into the first spot he saw. He turned off the car and leaned over to give me a quick kiss.

"Good luck!" I yelled after him as he ran towards the school.

I bundled myself up hoping I would be warm enough, and then headed towards the bleachers. I spotted Seth, Embry, Quil, and their friend from school, Jackson, sitting at the top. I waved as I made my way towards them.

"Bella! Is Jake here?" Embry asked as I got closer.

"Yeah, he just got here, he overslept." I explained.

All four guys laughed at this information.

"Coach is going to castrate him!" Jackson snorted in between laughs. His so called friends seemed to very amused by this possibility.

I glared at Seth, Embry and Quil who should have been sympathetic to his plight. They knew how hard he worked.

"He's been getting hardly any sleep lately." I said in his defense for Jackson's benefit.

"Oh, I bet he hasn't!" Quil leered suggestively. I rolled my eyes at the predictability of his reply.

I nudged Seth over so I could sit in between him and Embry to provide a little extra heat. I turned to Seth and lowered my voice so as to not be overhead.

"Do you know what happened last night?"

"No, and I don't need a recap." He put his hands over his ears, pretending to not be able to hear me.

"Seth!" I exclaimed with a laugh. "I'm being serious. Something happened with the pack? I'm not trying to be nosy, I'm just worried. It sounded pretty serious."

Seth snorted, "Don't worry about it, Bella, you're basically an unofficial member of the pack." I smiled glad that Seth thought of it that way. "Well Paul and Aidan got in a fight and Paul was being a little rougher than the situation called for. Nothing too noteworthy, right?" I shrugged in agreement. Sounded pretty routine.

"But then Aidan wasn't healing!" he said sotto voce as he leaned in closer to me.

"What?" I gasped, suitably shocked. "Like at all?"

Seth shook his head. "No, according to Sam he just doesn't have the healing gene. How fucked up is that?"

"Wow," I breathed in disbelief. "That's crazy. How is that even possible?"

He shook his head again. "That's what I said,"

"How is he today?"

"Not too good, but he's still a pain in the ass, so we figure it can't be too serious."

"I can't believe that,"

I was distracted from my conversation with Seth by the sound of the announcer calling out the starting lineup.

"..and starting at quarterback, Alex Martinez." The announcers voice boomed the offensive words across the field as if it were nothing out of the ordinary.

"They're sitting him?" I cried, incensed. I clutched at Seth's arm, pulling him closer to me in my rage. "That's bullshit! That's absolute bullshit. All the dedication he's put into this team and he's late _one_ time. God,"

"Bella, you're cutting off my circulation." Seth uncurled my fingers from his arm, and placed my hand in my lap pointedly. "Damn, that actually hurt. I think I liked you better when you hated football."

I turned to Seth, eyeing him appraisingly. "You're lying, that didn't hurt."

He snorted, "I wish I was. Either you're getting stronger, or I'm becoming susceptible to your craziness."

"Wow Seth, I'm sorry, I didn't even know it was possible for me to hurt you. I have been working out lately though." I grinned and flexed my arm jokingly.

The game started with an interception by the other team and I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Jake would have made that pass with his eyes closed."

The rest of the game went similarly bad as it was clear that this Alex kid hadn't seen the field all year, and I wasn't the only one questioning the coach's sanity. But somehow Jacob's team managed to force overtime. Surprisingly overtime ended in the same score, neither team able to even score a field goal. The crowd dispersed with a collective feeling of disappointment. Everyone knew that they most likely have won that game with Jake at quarterback, as it was they were lucky to come out with a tie.

I said goodbye to the guys and went to Jacob's car to wait for him. I turned on the car and cranked up the heat to thaw my frozen body. About 15 minutes later I caught sight of Jacob striding towards the car. I watched him apprehensively; no doubt he was going to be pissed. He opened the door and slid into the driver's seat.

"Hey, so that was bullshit, huh?" I said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

He turned to me looking confused. "What was?"

"That your coach sat you, just for being a little late! You're, like, twenty times better than that kid he started." I was still stewing in my anger even though the game was over and nothing could be done. "And the first time you're ever late." I shook my head in disgust, my dislike for his coach at the moment very apparent.

He shrugged noncommittally. "Yeah we really needed those two points, but at least we tied. I just feel bad that I let the guys down."

"It wasn't your fault!" I insisted. "You should have told your coach about what happened or-" I trailed off, not really sure where I was going with this.

"Told him what? There was nothing I could have said. I appreciate your indignation on my behalf, but he did the right thing. I was late; I had to accept the consequences."

I arched an eyebrow thoughtfully. "When did you become more mature than me?"

He laughed, "Bella, I've always been more mature than you. After all I am, what, ten years older than you?"

"Oh, right, how could I have forgotten?" I chuckled, remembering back to our conversation a couple years ago. Back when I was still kidding myself, thinking Jacob was just a friend.

"So Seth told me about Aidan. That's awful,"

The corners of his mouth turned down into a frown. "Yeah, now _that's_ bullshit."

Jacob told me that Aidan was currently residing in his room and I told Jacob to give him my best wishes. He pulled into my driveway where he was dropping me off. I still had a lot of studying I wanted to get accomplished today and he had to take Aidan to the hospital.

Before I got out of his car he kissed me, lingering a little longer than the typical goodbye kiss. His tongue slipping between my lips as my hands tangled in his jet black hair. He grinned looking pleased with himself when I had to pull away for air, breathing heavily.

"Quit distracting me, I have to study." I scolded.

"Mm sure sure." he answered still grinning. "So do you think can take time away from your studies to go out to dinner with your sexy boyfriend later?"

I pretended to think about it, my face twisted into a thoughtful expression. "I think I can work him into my schedule." I shot him a cheeky grin. "I'd better go call Mike so we can pick out a restaurant."

I turned away from him to leave the car, holding back my laughter. Before I could open the door his hand was on my arm spinning me back around to face him. The smile was gone, his gaze now dark.

"That's wasn't funny," he growled.

I giggled. "I thought it was a little funny."

We both knew very well that I had absolutely zero interest in Mike, but I just couldn't resist teasing him. I had to admit that I loved to see him get this worked up over me. It was a heady feeling to know that _I _could evoke such powerful feelings of envy in someone as confident as him.

"Don't worry about Mike, he-" I was cut off my his lips attacking mine. He reached over hauled me into his lap so I was straddling him. I moaned into his mouth at unexpected actions. He kissed me hungrily, with a desperate need.

He pulled away and I started kissing and sucking on his neck.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Nothing," I answered, bringing my lips back to his. "Nothing at all."


	5. Chapter 5

"Flight 904 to Jacksonville is now boarding."

I jumped to my feet as I heard the announcement boom across the airport. I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet anxiously**. **Meanwhile, Jacob took his time as he pulled himself out of the surprisingly comfortable chair in the waiting area. I grabbed his hand and pulled impatiently.

"Come on. You can be lazy on the plane."

He slung his carry-on bag over his shoulder and followed behind me. I hurried toward the boarding station and snatched the tickets out of my purse.

"Geez Bells**. **You're awfully jumpy." Jacob commented as we made our way onto the plane. "See, this is why they don't allow children to have caffeine."

"Shut up**. **I'm just really excited. I haven't seen my mom in forever."

When Charlie gave me the tickets for Christmas, I was practically jumping up and down in excitement**.**I realize that I'm probably the only teenager on the planet to get so happy at the prospect of seeing her mom. Renée was really more like my sister than my mom, which isn't as bad as it sounds. She really is a good mom, but she was always a little flighty. I think she liked to think she was still in her 20's. Which is probably the reason we're so close; I always was mature for my age.

When I called her on Christmas to tell her I was coming to visit soon, I could tell she was just as excited as I was. I could actually hear her jumping up and down as she squealed. I smiled at the amusing mental image. Sometimes we were a lot alike.

We found our seats near the back of the plane and Jake gestured for me to go ahead and to take the window seat.

"What a gentleman," I teased.

"Hey, don't sound so surprised. I always do gentlemanly things."

I laughed but didn't dispute his words. It was true; Jacob was the perfect gentleman…when called for.**  
><strong>  
>We settled into our seats and I pulled a book out of my purse while Jacob watched the in flight movie. After a few chapters I became bored with my book and stowed it back into my purse. I shifted in my seat and studied Jacob's face as he stared straight ahead at the small movie screen. He had a far off look in his eyes.I could tell his attention wasn't on the movie. I rested my hand on his thigh; he looked over at me and pulled off his headphones.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just kind of nervous," he admitted sheepishly.

Without thinking I let out a short laugh. He frowned at my reaction.

"Why is that funny?"

"Sorry, it's just I've never known you to be nervous about anything. The thought that my mom would be the first, of all people, to evoke that reaction in you is kind of amusing."

He rolled his eyes, but he wasn't mad. "Wouldn't you be nervous if you were meeting _my_ mom for the first time?"

"Yes," I answered without pause. "But I'm not nearly as confident as you are."

After thinking about what I said for some time, I broke the comfortable silence between us. "I wish I could have met your mom. Now I mean, as your girlfriend."

I was surprised at the turn our conversation had taken. Jacob very rarely talked about his mom. It was too hard for him. On one of the few occasions he did talk about her he told me, as tears glistened in his eyes, there were times where he could barely remember her. It broke my heart to see him hurting like that. Especially because there was nothing I could do to truly help him.

"Me too," he answered wistfully, the sadness touching his eyes.

"She would be so proud of the man you've become." Even if I didn't remember her, I knew this without a shadow of a doubt. I turned his face toward mine, softly kissing his lips. "And my mom is going to love you as much as I do. Trust me."

"Thanks Bells. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Good. I'm glad. You do the same for me."

I squeezed his hand in what I hoped was a reassuring gesture. Jacob went back to watching the movie so I decided to join him.

* * *

><p>"Bella!" my mom shrieked as soon as she saw me. She was waving her arms and bouncing away, doing perfect justice to the scene I imagined in my head earlier.<p>

I picked up my pace and she threw her arms around me, holding me tight once I was within her reach.**  
><strong>  
>"I missed you baby."<p>

"I missed you too mom." She released me, and I took Jacob's hand. He was standing beside me, watching the interaction between us with interest. "Mom, this is Jacob Black."

He held out his free hand and I laughed at what I knew was coming. Renée pulled Jacob into a hug. I could sense his surprise, which made me laugh harder even though I was slightly embarrassed.

After a moment she stepped back and I could see the amused smile tugging at Jake's lips.

"It's so great to meet you Jacob. I've heard only good things."

"It's great to meet you, too. I don't think I've ever heard Bella shriek quite as loud as when Charlie gave her those tickets." He chuckled at the memory and Renée laughed along with him.

On the ride home from the airport she filled me in on her life in Jacksonville. She had a new job as a receptionist at a doctor's office, and Phil had won the MVP award for his team.

We arrived at Renée's house and Phil was waiting just inside. I hugged him and introduced him to Jacob. They shook hands and I tried not to giggle at Phil's obvious appraisal of Jacob. Since he didn't have any children of his own he took his step-father duties very seriously.

We sat down in the living room and 20 minutes later I could tell that Jacob had earned the Phil stamp of approval. They bonded over their mutual love of football. Phil had played in high school, but chose to pursue baseball into college. I suspected that Phil was just happy to finally have someone to talk football with - she hated football with a passion, not unlike her daughter used to. I would have to convince her to give it a try.

I must have zoned out because the next thing I knew Phil and Jake were getting up and talking excitedly about some football memorabilia that Phil had in the garage.

"We'll be right back ladies." Phil said as he and Jacob stepped out the door.

"You're different." Renée said as soon as Jacob was - presumably - out of earshot.

"Different?" I smoothed my hair self consciously. What did she mean?

"Happy." she said simply.

At her words I felt a rush of guilt. I hated that my mom had to see me in my zombie state. It was bad enough to have hurt Charlie and Jacob without adding my mom to the list. I really couldn't believe how unbelievably selfish and self absorbed I had been.

"I am. I'm really happy." I smiled genuinely. I never had to fake my smiles anymore.

"Good. He's a keeper." she said with a wink.

"He really is."

"I like him. I can tell he's good to you." I nodded my agreement. "Not to mention he's totally hot!" She gave me a sneaky grin.

"Oh my God! Mom!" I dropped my head into my hands.

"What? He is. Just because I'm _old_ don't think I didn't notice those muscles." She replied, completely unashamed.

At that moment I heard the front door open, signaling Phil and Jacob's return. I knew he probably heard every word. I groaned in embarrassment. I got up, grabbed Jacob's hand before he could cross the threshold of the living room, and tugged him out backwards.

"Let's go put our bags upstairs." I made a quick escape before Renée could embarrass me any further.

Once we were in our room and other parties actually were out of earshot, Jacob smirked at me.

"I guess you were right about your mom liking me." He stretched out on the bed; his feet hung of the edge and planted flat on the carpet**.**I lay down on my stomach next to him.

"Oh God. I told you you didn't have anything to be nervous about. I swear she thinks she's still a teenager."

He laughed.

"She's fun."

I rolled my eyes. "Right, you just like it when I'm embarrassed."

"Bella! Are you guys almost ready to go out for dinner?" my mom's shrill voice sounded from downstairs.

"Yeah," I yelled back. "Jacob just has to take a quick shower."

Five minutes later he emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a small towel. I watched the beads of water drip down his chest and it was torture.

"Can you stop being so damn sexy?" I muttered darkly, feigning irritation.

He grinned, enjoying my distress, the smug bastard. He whipped the towel from around his hips and I quickly clamped my eyes shut. There was no way I would be able to keep a handle on myself if I saw him naked and dripping wet.

He was even more amused by that if his boisterous laughter was any indication.

After what I assumed was a safe amount of time I opened my eyes again. To my relief - and more than slight disappointment - he was fully clothed.

I changed into a summery dress, undressing at a slow pace, exacting my revenge. I smiled in triumph when I noticed the change in his breathing and the tent in front his pants. I decided to cover up before Jacob had to take another cold shower. I really didn't think I would be able to resist joining him this time.

Finally we made our way downstairs where Phil and my mom were waiting.

"Ready."

* * *

><p>The four days in Florida seemed to fly by. I was reminded of everything I loved about cities like Jacksonville and Phoenix; the sunny beaches, the lack of rain, and the allure and excitement of a big city. I was surprised to find that I missed Forks; I had come to love it there. Even though I had my misgivings when I first moved to Forks, it was undeniable that I would not be who I am today if I hadn't relocated to the rainy town.<p>

On our last day Jacob, Renée and I took a walk on my favorite Jacksonville beach. I would miss it here. I would miss having my mom just steps away. She made me promise to email her everyday even though I informed her that my life was not that interesting. I did promise her that I would be back to visit as soon as my busy schedule allowed.

"Are you sure you have to leave already?" she asked for what must have been the fourth time today.

"I'm sure, mom. Unfortunately Jacob and I have school and work to get back to."

"I'm going to miss you Bella." Tears gathered in her brown eyes.

"Don't worry mom. I'll be back. Or you know you could come to Forks." I teased; I didn't really expect her to make the trek out to a town she hated.

Begrudgingly, we finally left the beach and Renée drove us back to the airport. She walked us to security and we said our tearful goodbyes. She hugged Jacob again, only this time he wasn't so surprised and he hugged her back as she told him he was welcome at her home anytime.

I sat at the window seat again and watched Jacksonville disappear, imagining my mom standing somewhere down there, staring up at us. Once I could see nothing but clouds I rested my head against Jacob's shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Wake me when we're home."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This is a flashback, it's about a year post Bella's graduation. I'm going to do a few flashbacks periodically so we can see what they've been up to the last year and a half lol. Sorry it took so long to update !**

* * *

><p>I finish patrols and head to Bella's house. I decide to run, since I'm already half way there. I phase in the trees just before Bella's house and pull my shorts on. I'm just about to scale the tree outside her window when I hear a whimpering noise from the front door. Immediately I tense up and I'm on high alert, ready to phase at a moment's notice.<p>

I round the corner of the house with a practiced speed and stealth, and I'm confronted by the image of Bella sitting on her porch her eyes glassy, obviously trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Bella, are you okay?" I look around wildly, taking in our surroundings, trying to ascertain if there is an imminent threat of danger.

She jumps up and put a hand on her chest. "Shit! Jake, you scared me! You should know better than to sneak up on me like that."

I can hear her heart pounding wildly and I feel bad for startling her, but she still hadn't answered my question.

"I'm sorry; I thought you were in trouble. Are you?"

She waves her hand dismissively and I don't miss the telltale shaking. "No, it's nothing like that."

I close the distance between us in a couple long strides, and gather her into my arms.

"What's wrong?"

Her arms wind around my waist immediately, but I sense her hesitation. I pull her closer and rub soothing circles on the exposed skin of her back.

"It's - it's the Cullen's." she finally gets out. The shaky quality of her voice worries me a little.

"What about them? Are they alright?"

If someone had told me a year ago I would actually be concerned about the welfare of bloodsuckers... well let's just say I'd probably still be laughing. But there it was.

Now don't me wrong, Edward and I don't have slumber parties and braid each others hair, in fact we pretty much hate each other just as much as we always have. But the rest of his family, I had to admit were decent. Carlisle was always on hand whenever we needed to keep things discreet, and despite all odds Emmett and I were actually friends. Turns out he was quite the football player back in his human days.

All in all I suppose you could say 'mortal enemies' had been laying it on a little thick.

"No, no, they're fine. They're just leaving Forks."

I realize now, that given that I had just been thinking about our tentative alliance with the Cullens, that my reaction was unfair. But old insecurities came rushing back.

My jaw clenches in an immediate and involuntary response.

She must have felt my body tensing because she pulls back to look at me, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Jake?"

"Still? After all this time?"

She's confused and pulls back further. "What are you talking about?"

"You've been broken up with the leech for years and you're still crying because he's skipping town! You're still not over him, are you?" My voice rises higher than I meant it to, but I don't take my words back.

I see the hurt flash in her eyes and she recoils as if I have physically hit her. I shiver in revulsion at the thought.

"How can you say that?" Her words are tinged with the betrayal she feels, but hell, she's not the only one feeling betrayed at the moment. "God and I always thought I was the insecure one."

She's shooting to wound and it works.

"Well what am I supposed to think when I find you crying over the leech?"

Her hands are on her hips and she glares at me menacingly.

"You're supposed to trust me!"

I falter.

"I do trust you."

"You have an awfully strange way of showing it. You know what, you should just leave. I don't want to be around you when you're like this."

My anger is fizzling out, I realize I may have overreacted, but damn it if I'm not stubborn as a mule.

"Fine."

I run into the woods and phase without removing my shorts, a bit of stubborn, stupidity that Billy will make sure I pay for later - literally. A minute later Sam has heard my whole conversation with Bella.

_You're an idiot._ sounds in my head.

_Go away. _I mutter immaturely.

I want to hold on to my quickly receding anger for as long as I can. Sam talking sense into me won't help that cause.

_Fine, I won't. I'm sure you can figure out how much of a jackass you are without my help._

I growl and push my legs faster; I'm almost home. When I get home I phase back and punch the door out of my way harshly. My dad, notices my unclothed state, averts his eyes and says,

"Jake, what the hell?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I reply darkly.

Another point for maturity. Great attitude for an Alpha, my mind taunts.

I open and close the door to my room loudly, letting my dad know in uncertain terms that I want to be left alone. I sink into my bed and it groans in protest. I close my eyes and try not to think about Bella, but of course when you try to put something out of your mind it becomes _all _you can think of. So, instead I wish for sleep to take me.

My alarm wakes me and I quickly turn it off. I check my phone to see if Bella has texted. She hasn't. Well, no surprise there.

I roll out of bed, knowing what I have to do, and shower and eat in record time. I pull up to Bella's house about twenty minutes before I know she leaves for school. I knock on her door and just hope she at least answers it and hears me out. Who could blame her if she doesn't?

I know she hears my knock, but she waits a good five minutes before she answers the door.

"What?" she says shortly.

Well, that was pretty much what I expected, and less than I deserved.

"Can I come in?"

She raises her eyebrows reproachfully but steps aside so I can enter.

"I'm really sorry about last night. I was an idiot." She snorts and nods her head in agreement. "It's just, ugh, it's like that guy is my one vice." God, I hate to admit that.

She snorts again in derision.

"Okay, not my only vice." I correct. "But I'm sorry. I was wrong, and I was an asshole, and I am unworthy of your forgiveness, oh beautiful goddess Bella."

The corner of her mouth twitches, and I can tell she's trying not to laugh.

"What? Do you want me to get down on my knees and beg, your highness? Because I will." I grin cheekily, and kneel down in front of her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "I love you. Please forgive me?"

I pull her shirt up slightly and kiss her flat stomach, and she giggles.

"You're on probation." she conceded. "You don't really think I'm still into Edward, do you?" Her voice wavered with uncertainty.

"No, of course not. I think it's already been established that I'm an idiot. That's my only defense, really."

"Well, you're only an idiot sometimes. Most of the time you're pretty amazing, so I'll let this one slide." She's joking and serious at the same time.

"And you're amazing all the time."

She laughs, "Well, I try."

I decide to try to broach the subject that had caused our fight. Clearly Bella had been upset by it. I needed to make sure she's alright.

"So, why are the Cullen's leaving?"

"They don't think it's feasible to stay in Forks very much longer without questions being raised about why they don't look any older." She sighs. "I knew this day was coming, but it doesn't make it any easier to say goodbye. To everyone but Edward." she adds pointedly.

I raise my arms in surrender. "I know, I know."

She eyes me apprehensively. "Do you want to come with me to say goodbye?"

I find that I actually do want to. The Cullens have been a good ally to the pack, despite everything, and I wouldn't mind parting amicably.

"If it's alright with you, sure. I promise I'll behave."

* * *

><p>No shirt, no shoes, no entry. Well fuck. I'm 0 for 2 there. I guess this is as far as I would be going. I suppose I should have thought ahead. Of course they would frown upon a 6'7" Quileute roaming around the airport half naked. There was no way I wouldn't be noticed by security.<p>

"Jake?" Bella asks, noticing my hesitation.

I point to the sign. "I guess this is my stop."

"Oh," she chuckles. "Right."

I turn to the Cullens and shake hands with Esme and Carlisle. I thank him sincerely for all he had done for my pack. He thanks me for being a constant ally to his family. I punch Emmett in the arm as hard as I can, and he returns the favor. It's a little game of ours, seeing if we can hit hard enough to make a bruise appear before it heals.

"Damnit!" Emmett exclaims. "Almost had you."

I laugh.

"In your dreams, Cullen."

I nod tersely to Edward, that's as civil as I will get with him. I can tell Alice wants to hug me, but damnit I have my limits. She settles for a handshake and a friendly tap on the back.

"Don't miss me too much, mutt."

I snort. "No problem there, psycho."

"Don't you mean psychic?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Well, best of luck to all of you." Shit that was hard to get out. "I hope Alaska treats you well."

"Thank you, Jacob." Carlisle responds. "Send your pack our best wishes."

I nod and promise that I will.

I watch Bella and the Cullens walk away. How many times did I wish for this very thing? But never in any of those scenarios had I driven them to the airport and bid them goodbye. Life is definitely full of surprises.


End file.
